1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to eyeglasses and, more particularly, to a frame and lens arrangement for eyeglasses, which enables the user to replace the lenses conveniently.
2. Description of the Related Art
The lenses of regular eyeglasses are commonly of a monochromic design. During installation, the lenses are directly forced into position. When dismounting the lenses for a replacement, much force should be employed to the lenses against resisting force from the frame around each lens mounting opening. When employing force to the lenses against the frame, the lenses tend to be broken or, the frame tends to be deformed. Therefore, it is desirable to provide a frame and lens arrangement for eyeglasses, which enables the user to conveniently replace the lenses subject to different situations or weather conditions.
The present invention has been accomplished under the circumstances in view.
It is the main object of the present invention to provide a frame and lens mounting arrangement for eye glasses, which enables the user to mount/dismount the lenses conveniently with less effort.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a frame and lens mounting arrangement for eyeglasses, which enables the user to replace the lenses separately.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a frame and lens arrangement for eyeglasses, which enables the user to replace the lenses easily and safely without deforming the frame.
To achieve these and other objects of the present invention, the frame of the eyeglasses comprises two front recesses respectively disposed in communication with the lens mounting grooves thereof and two pairs of retaining projections respectively bilaterally disposed in the front recesses, and the lenses each have a protruded portion fitting the front recesses and two stop edges at two sides of the protruded portions for friction engagement with the retaining projections. The front recesses can be made at the bottom side or the top side in the front of the frame. The protruded portion of each lens is provided corresponding to the position of the front recesses in the front of the frame.